1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital mixer which includes mixing buses each mixing audio signals supplied from a plurality of input channels and in which monaural and stereo types can be selected for pairs of the mixing buses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital mixers, for example, described in Documents 1 to 3 have been conventionally known as a digital mixer which includes mixing buses each mixing audio signals supplied from a plurality of input channels and in which monaural and stereo types can be selected for pairs of the mixing buses.
In these digital mixers, a user can select, for each pair of two mixing buses, whether to make these mixing buses function as independent monaural buses or function as stereo buses as a pair. This selection can be performed in an alternative manner on a screen shown in FIG. 3 in the digital mixer described in Document 3 and performed in the form of set/defeat of pairing of the buses in the digital mixers described in Documents 1 and 2.
Besides the above setting, the digital mixers described in Documents 1 and 2 have, in addition to a scene memory that stores a plurality of sets of all parameters used for mixing processing, a channel library function that stores in advance, as presets, a plurality of sets of values of parameters for signal processing in one input channel and recalls the values of the parameters of an arbitrary preset as the values of parameters for an arbitrary input channel.
Document 1: “CS1D CONTROL SURFACE Owner's Manual,” YAMAHA Corporation, 2002 (especially Operating Manual (Basic Operation) pp. 39-43, 65-67 and Reference Manual (Software) p. 186, 187)
Document 2: “PM5D DIGITAL MIXING CONSOLE Owner's Manual,” YAMAHA Corporation, 2004 (especially pp. 40-45, 245, 268-273, 283)
Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-53631